


Self-love

by snowynight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinks, Plot What Plot, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven helps Irene achieves the epitome of self-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-love

They were kissing, and when Irene touched Raven's face she had a surprise. It wasn't the smooth skin that she was used to, but it felt familiar. It was with wrinkles, marks and all, the skin she was used to wear when she washed her face.

"You shape-shifted into me?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"You wanted to try this, right?"

Irene recalled that once she joked that the epitome of self-love was to make love to one self. She didn't expect that Raven remembered it. But Raven remembered everything.

She touched Raven's face (or should she call hers?) gently, feeling the familiar eyes, the nose and mouth. When she kissed Raven, she already knew how to make Raven sighing for more, and this made her excited.

Slowly she moved down, biting at the sweet spot that always make her from a sweet slow rumble to intense passion, and smiled when she heard the same moan. She mapped the body with her hands and mouth. So this was what Raven felt when she touched her, kissed her, she thought. The body was familiar yet alien, as she never came at it with this angle, but now she knew, and she wondered how she would face hers again in the shower.

This kind of self-knowledge was daunting.

Raven stopped being surprisingly passive and pliable and launched her attack. Irene was kissed by her own lips, and she felt the same slightly coarse skin touching herself, savouring herself. They were moving with the same rhythm, each mirroring each other. Because they knew. Irene explored on Raven every spots she already knew and had not yet known till now. It recalled when once Raven had her before a mirror, and she blushed when she saw herself moaning, squirming, spreading before herself, how her body strung like a wire played by Mystique's skillful hands. But there was the thrill that she deliberately played up for the show. They hadn't have this for long now since she went blind, or as far as she knew. But this she had was good. It was great.

Irene did on Raven's body the way she could think of being touched by Raven in her fantasy, and knew that Raven would assemble the information, forming tactics and mercilessly applied on her as all was fair in love and war. Irene didn't need her foresight to predict the prospect and she was looking forward to it.

Irene knew that Raven wouldn't last long, just like she wouldn't and adjusted the posture so that she could mouth on Raven just as she did her. Slicked  and kissed just as she was teased by Raven. She sped up and used every trick she learnt from Raven to encourage her. It was the benefit of facing her body, she thought.

When they climaxed the same time ---- and Heaven, it wa intense--- they lied with each other again. Irene felt that her body was like noodles.

"Do you want me to change back?" Raven asked.

"Not yet, if you don't mind."

"Fine."

Irene laughed.

"What for?"

"The epitome of self-love."

Raven laughed.


End file.
